チャンス
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Después de una decepción amorosa, estas dos personas se reunirán por cosas de la vida, trayendo así recuerdos dolorosos, amigos para siempre, y una nueva oportunidad de amar.


_**Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores, solo los tomo prestado un rato. **_

_**Esto es un universo alterno… creo, tendrá posibles escenas subidas de tono, por palabrotas y cosas relacionadas al sexo. Crack Paring. **_

_**Después de una decepción amorosa, estas dos personas se reunirán por cosas de la vida, trayendo así recuerdos dolorosos, amigos para siempre, y una nueva oportunidad de amar.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>_** Aquel día bajo la lluvia...**

Aquello le había destrozado, sin piedad alguna, sin remordimiento, sin siquiera saberlo.

_-Lo siento... Pero me gusta otra persona-_

Y más con aquella suave y calmada voz que caracterizaba a aquella persona, junto con aquella mirada celeste, la cual había observado desde ya algunos años atrás, mas específicamente desde su primer año de preparatoria.

-El amor es una mierda- susurro para sí mismo al tiempo que dejaba caer su peso en la banca de aquel solitario parque.

-Y que lo digas amigo- una voz baja y temblorosa llego a sus oídos.

No se molestó en observar a quien contesto, no estaba de ánimos, y verdaderamente tampoco lo importaba mucho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin mirarse en ningún momento, solo esperando a un milagro, o bien la destrucción del mundo en general, puesto que su mundo había sido destrozado no hace mucho.

_-Ya veo...- dijo con la cabeza gacha y controlándose para no hacer alguna escena de la que luego se arrepentiría._

_-En verdad lo siento- su interlocutor le miraba esperando algún arranque de ira, algún reclamo o algo, lo que fuese._

_-N-no te preocupes... C-creo que ya lo imaginaba- apenas logro pronunciar con el nudo en su garganta creciendo a cada momento._

Recordaba a la perfección aquellos ojos celestes, que le miraban con tristeza y vergüenza mezcladas, y como él como se había despedido alegando tener un asunto importante que hacer.

_'-Y una mierda... Mi asunto importante es llorar por tu amor-'_ pensó al tiempo que sentía una gota de agua hacer contacto con su piel.

-Diablos...- se levantó y se fue, dejando a su 'acompañante' sin siquiera decir adiós.

-Nos vemos...- escucho cuando estaba ya alejado, se detuvo a observar a aquel chico de cabellos rubios siendo levemente mojado por la lluvia.

_'-No trae chaqueta... ¿No vio el reporte del clima?-' _

Con un suspiro pesado regreso a la banca y coloco su chamarra negra con toques en rojo, sobre la cabeza de aquel chico, que parecía aún más desolado que él.

-Nos vemos...- susurro y se marchó bajo aquella ligera lluvia, que parecía querer convertirse en una gran tormenta.

. . .

Llego a su apartamento completamente mojado, mas eso le importo poco, el dolor en su pecho era más fuerte que todo lo que sucedía alrededor de él.

Checo los mensajes de la contestadora mientras buscaba alguna toalla para secar su cabello.

— _¡Yo! ¿Cómo está todo por allá? Bueno, por aquí te seguimos extrañando, nada es igual sin tu trasero de este lado del charco... Bueno, solo quería pedirte un favor, un amigo mío y de Kazu pasara un tiempo allá, no conoce a muchas personas y no tiene mucho dinero ¿Podrías dejar que se quede contigo unos días? Hasta que consiga al propio, espero tu respuesta— _

Aquella voz la conocía prácticamente desde que usaba pañales. Por lo cual el tener a alguien en su casa, que era amigo de aquel par no se le hacía algo malo, así que no pondría excusas antes eso, así como también le ayudaría a olvidar sus recientes problemas.

— _¡Hey! ¿Está todo bien? No contestaste mi mensaje, y de eso ya hace dos días. Me tienes preocupado—_

¿Espera hace dos días?

—_Trae tu estúpido culo y contesta el maldito teléfono, ya le dije al chico que se quedara contigo, ¡hasta que se le hinche su jodida y regalada gana!—_

¿Estos mensajes desde hace cuánto era que estaban en su grabadora? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que contesto el teléfono?

—_Hey contesta, estamos preocupados, dejando de lado a aquel jodido emo, le dijimos que se podría quedar contigo, lo siento idea del emo, en fin llega dentro de cuatro días, le dimos la dirección, pero agradeceríamos que le fueras a buscar, te mandamos una foto suya—_

Una nueva voz se dejó escuchar en el aparatero aquel, la cual le calmo un poco. Espera… ¿Cuatro día? Encantes… ¿desde hace cuánto eran los mensajes anteriores?

—_Por el amor de Dios, dinos que viste la foto, recuerda que LLEGA HOY— _

-… Hoy- rápidamente dejo la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello, y fue a revisar mejor la contestadora.

_-El último mensaje recibido fue el día 31 de agosto a las nueve de la mañana-_

-Maldición, maldición, maldición- ya recordaba cuando fue la última vez que reviso sus mensajes, desde que inicio aquel dilema con su _amor no correspondido_ había dejado de lado todo lo demás, inclusive algunas materias **bastante** importantes.

Corrió a encender el portátil, maldijo en voz baja la lentitud de este al prender, y cuando lo hizo lo primero que abrió fue su correo, entonces vio los varios mensajes de maestros y algunos poco compañeros, así como el que aquellos dos decían estaría la foto de aquel chico.

-… Espera…- detuvo cualquier cosa que pensara hacer cuando aquella cabellera _rubia_ entro en su campo de visión-…No… Maldición- corrió hacia su habitación, saco dos chamarras, una se la coloco, tomo una sombrilla y salió de aquel apartamento como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

En lugar de esperar al elevador corrió por las escaleras, esperando que en el proceso no cayera de manera estrepitosa y dolorosa.

-Diablos, diablos…- salió del edificio con la chamarra bajo el brazo y la sombrilla en otro.

Corrió rápidamente, el parque donde anteriormente se encontraba no estaba demasiado lejos de donde vivía, pero en tiempo que tardo, más el que estuvo escuchando los mensajes fue lo suficiente como para que aquella inocente lluvia se convirtiera en una tormenta de la cual las personas habían corrido a refugiarse donde pudiera. Solo esperaba aquel chico siguiera en aquel lugar.

Tardo menos de veinte minutos en llegar, y unos pocos en llegar a la banca donde estaba con anterioridad.

Llego con la respiración agitada, sintiendo un leve temblor en sus piernas, que no le importa mucho, en comparación con el frio que sentía en esos momentos.

-… Hola- la voz del chico seguía entrecortada, sumando el hecho de que estaba completamente empapada.

-Diablos…- abrió la sombrilla y cubrió a aquella persona- Vamos- le tomo del brazo y levanto- Te hará daño-

-… Gracias-

Aquello fue lo último que se escuchó en ese parque, proveniente de una de las dos personas presente en aquel lugar.

Aquel era un nuevo inicio y ninguno sabía eso.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¿Quién adivina quienes son nuestro protagonistas?<p> 


End file.
